Bearing the Weight of the Crown Together
by leekyuwon
Summary: Kim Tan and Cha-Eun Sang are reunited after 4 years of being away from each other, what will their relationship be like? With Kim Tan jealous and immature personality and Cha Eun-Sang playful and mature personality, will these two finally able to bear the weight of the crown together?


**_Character: _**

**_Kim Tan-Cha Eung Sung Yoon Chang-Young-Lee Bo-Na Choi Young-Do_**

**_(Sorry for taking so long to update a chapter, I am not sure whether to write a one-shot story or more chapter, if you have any suggestion just comment._**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**(Four year later)**_

After graduating High school, Kim Tan is now working at his appa company along with Won. Won who is still heartbroken after Hyun Joo break up with him. Won had decided not to get marry to lady Yang. He had wish he did what Kim Tan did fighting and holding on to the person who was more important to him as Eun Sang was to Kim Tan.

Eun Sang who is in college in order to have a good life to support her Omma, since they been through a lot. She look at a picture of Kim Tan and smile. She remember how much Kim Tan yell and argue against her going to college away from him.

She smile and said to the picture of him "Kim Tan you idiot, why haven't you call me? Don't you want to know when I am coming to Seoul?" she packed her thing in the dorm ready to go back home.

Kim Tan who was in his office grumble at a picture of his girlfriend he said "Cha Eun Sang I see you are okay without being with me, are you happy? I should have never let you go in the first place" he was upset at her for taking so long to study and not coming back to him.

Won came into his office with a straight face he look at Tan just starting at Cha Eun-Sang picture. Tan look up to see his brother he said in a upset voice "Ya Hyung are you happy? Because of you, because you open your mouth and suggested Cha Eun sang to go to college she left, Happy?" Won look at him.

Hearing that Won said "Why are you yelling at me? I did a good thing" Tan said louder "Because you are never on my side. I told her to stay, but you're the one that told her to go, so it your fault" Won smiled at him.

Won said to him "What can I do if your girlfriend doesn't listen to you?" Kim Tan was arguing with Won knowing she really don't listen to him. He said in a cute, but mad voice "I am afraid she might never come back" hearing that Won look at him wondering if Cha Eun-Sang told him.

Won said smiling "She didn't tell you did she?" Kim Tan ask curious "Tell me what? Cha Eun-Sang" Won said "Cha Eun Sang is coming back today so why are you talking so much? Aren't you going to see her?" Kim Tan quickly get up and yell "What? Cha Eun sang?" Won look at him.

Looking at Tan he said "Didn't she tell you?" Kim Tan quickly lied and said "Of course I would know, she's my girlfriend, but how did you know?" Won look at him lying he smile and said "Liar! She told me last week and last night" hearing that Kim Tan said "Hyung who is lying? But why are you talking to someone else girlfriend?" he paused.

Kim Tan pauses and look at Won, Won said "Are you jealous?" he said to him quickly " Who's jealous?" Won look at him lying. Won said to him "Shut up and go" Kim Tan said quickly "I am leaving" he quickly ran out. Upset that his girlfriend didn't tell him, but his brother was mad, yet he was happy to have her back.

He quickly went into Cha Eun Sang house he yell "Ya Cha Eun Sang" hearing his voice she rush to see him. He look at her seeing her infront of him he just look at her. She look at him with tear in her eyes she said sweetly "Kim Tan" he look at her just standing there and not coming to him.

He said complaining "Are you going to stand there Cha Eun Sang?" she quickly run up to him and hug him. He smile and hugged her tighter pulling her body tighter. Happy to be with each other again they were in each other embrace for a long time.

Kim Tan sat down he said "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? If you had stayed here one more week I was planning to drag you back" she smile and said "I wanted it to be a surprise" he said quickly "Next time tell me I thought I would go crazy without you" she smile.

She ask sweetly "You didn't cheat on me right?" he look at her and said "Aniyo I didn't, did you?" she was thinking he look at her not answering he yell "Tell me?" she was happy to hear him get mad she said "You haven't changed one bit Kim Tan" he look at her.

He said to her "Why would I change? Tell me" she look at him and said "I didn't cheat on you, I already have a boyfriend so why would I?" happy to hear her say it he smile and look at her. He said sweetly "I missed you" she smile and said to him "I missed you a lot too" he took her hand and hold it while smiling.

Yoon Chan Young came quickly to visit Cha Eun Sang along with Bo Na. Bo Na hugged her first saying "What took you so long?" Eun sang smile.

Chan young hugged her and said "I missed you" Bo Na look at him smiling. Eun Sang said to him "Me too" Kim Tan ask "All of you know she was coming, but me?" they look at him. Bo Na ask "You didn't know?" Kim Tan look at Eun Sang.

**_Later_**

Eun sang ask "How is working at the company? Is Won nice to you? How is the chairman? Your Omma?" he look at her asking so much question he said "Working there is fine, Hyung is giving me a lot of work to do. Appa is still like before, but a little warmer than before" she look at him. He continue, "and Omma she is happy seeing the world she want to be miss Korea, but she complain about walking in heel" she smile hearing that.

Kim Tan stare at her, she look at him and then away since he was staring at her. He look at her and still felt like it was a dream since she was right in front of him. He ask "Cha Eun-Sang am I dreaming?" she look at him confused.

She ask "What?" he said to her "Your really here right? It's not a dream?" she smile hearing that she said joking at him "Kim Tan I thought you were stupid only, but are you seeing thing too?" hearing she said that stare at her.

He said yelling "Ya who is stupid? I even placed 50 in school" she smile knowing he went from 100 to 50. She said "So, it only 50 that isn't smart" he yelled at again "You really" she smiled.

She said stopping him from talking "I am really here Kim Tan" he look at her and smile. He pulled her closer to him and said as he wrapped his arms around her neck "Dummy, don't even think about leaving me again" she smile and shook her head agreeing. Knowing she cannot be away from him again.

She look at him and said "I am tired" hearing that she is saying that when she just got back say "Ya don't think about sleeping, you don't deserve to sleep. Your staying with me tonight" she look at him missing his whining alot. She said "You whine a lot" he look at her.

He said to her "If you want to sleep, sleep right next to me. I want to see your face longer" she smile and agree. She leaned her head against his arms and said "Wake me up when your leaving" he said "Who's leaving? I am staying" she didn't say a word, but fall asleep.

He look at her and said happily "Your not going back again. I missed you a lot, I miss our fight too" he smile and hold her hand as he was watching her sleep.

**_The next morning_**

Cha Eun-sang Omma found them together sleeping on the sofa. He smile and was happy her daughter is back home. Looking at Kim Tan she said to herself "You waited long right?" meaning for Eun sang to come back. She bring a blanket and cover both of them.

Ki Ae, Kim Tan Omma came in to see Ahjumma looking at something she yell "Ajhumma" Eun-sang Omma quickly stop her from talking. Ki Ae look to see the two of them sleeping she quickly ask "What is this? Eun-Sang back? Why didn't you tell me?" she was happy to see them sleeping.

She smile and said to Eun sang Omma "I am really happy" Omma smile and agree.

When Kim Tan woke up he look to see Cha Eun sang sleeping soundly he look at her and said happy "It wasn't a dream you're really here" he smile and look at her.

Kim Tan was eating happily, Cha Eun-sang just stare at him she ask "Ya did you really sleep here? Why didn't you go home?" he look at her. He said eating "I told you I was not leaving, didn't I" she said looking at him "I didn't know you were serious" he look at her.

He stop eating and drank his water he then said "I was serious" she suddenly remember something she ask curious "Aren't you going to work?" he continue eating ignoring her. She look at him and said "Kim Tan" he throw his chopstick down her eyes widen at him.

He said wiping his mouth "Aish I was eating so annoying" she look at him. Knowing he has a temper problem she quickly start eating. He look at her and said "Why would I go to work? Hyung is fine working alone I am taking the day off" she look at him as he continue to eat.

**_Later_**

Kim Tan and Cha Eun-sang was holding hand walking. He smile holding her hand since he missed the feeling of her warm hand holding his.

She smile and ask curious "Choi Young-do how is he? I heard he is in the military. He is so cool" hearing that she asking about him yell jealous "Why are you asking about Young-do? Why? How is he cool? I am cooler than him" she look at him.

She said to him "Cool? You? Also, why can't I ask? He's a friend" hearing that he said in a whining voice "What? I am more than cool and what friend? Don't talk about him" she puffed her face and said "Here you go again being jealous" he stop walking.

He let go of her hand as she look at him he said upset "I'm going, I am disappointed in you Cha Eun-Sang" she look at him. He turned away and walked away seeing that she quickly yell "I just got back are you really leaving me" he stop walking.

Hearing that he stopped walking she look at his back and said "I guess you didn't even miss me as much as I miss you" he took a deep breath hearing that and turn around.

He turn around and said in a loud voice " Are you kidding me I missed you like crazy. I thought I would go crazy not having you with me. I missed you a lot Cha Eun Sang" she look at him and smile.

He came back up to her and look at her he said like a child "How can you say I didn't miss you?" she look at him he continue "Who's leaving?" he grabbed her hand as she look at the way he is.

She smile and hold his hand tighter he said "Don't let go of my hand again" she said to him "Who let go? You just did" hearing that he said quickly "I didn't I am holding it" he held her hand tighter she shook her head agreeing.

As they were walking they stop by a dream catcher shop. Cha Eun-sang smile looking at the dream catcher. She ask Kim Tan "When are you going to give me back my dream catcher?" hearing that he said "It mine, get another one" she look up to him.

He back hug her, her eyes widen she quickly ask "What are you doing?" he said knowing it just like her "Here you go again" she bit her lip. He said hugging her from behind "This feel nice" she smile as they were looking at the dream catcher.

Choi Young-do who finish serving in the military. He sat down at home and said to himself "It's good to be back" he look around his house and said heard his Omma calling him. He smile and said "Oh Omma" she came next to her son and said "Son come on let's eat" he agree and smile.

Knowing since his Omma came back in his life he been more happy and more warmer. Knowing why his Omma left him was because of his dad having affair. And because of Cha Eun sang he learn how to care and become a softer person. Knowing he cannot change that she was his first love.

For him and Kim Tan everything behind them was settled. They was nothing left between them to fight anymore. Knowing Kim Tan didn't do anything to him, but he was the only one he could take his anger out that cause him to lose a good friend. Seeing and knowing how strong Kim Tan was bearing the fact that he was an illegitimate child, he himdelf couldn't ber for so long and having to bear it he know Kim Tan went through a lot and most importantly he was impressed at how much Kim Tan fight for Cha Eun sang. Knowing Cha Eun Sang is Kim Tan whole world.

And losing his first love to Kim Tan he didn't like it, he hated it the most, but he couldn't stand to see him hurt anymore since he know the feeling. Cha Eun-Sang was at the connivence store sleeping that was a block away from her house. Choi Young-do who was eating noodle look at her not knowing it was her.

Seeing her sleeping he thought about Cha Eun-Sang. He look at her as he was eating. Cha Eun-sang wake up opening her eyes. She look around and then at her phone to see it 7:00am. She said to herself "Ah it's early" she look around again and spotted Young-do eating at the next table.

She look at him eating, he finally look up to see her. His eyes widen wondering if he is dreaming he said "Aish I am seeing her face" she look at him. A smile form on her lip as she said to him "Choi Young-do are you still eating here?" he put his chopstick down and look at her as she smile. He said speechless "Cha Eon- Sang"" she smile.

They sat down together, he look at her not taking his eyes off her she ask "You haven't change" he said after a second "You didn't change either. What are you doing sleeping here?" she smile and said "I am use to it" he look at her. He yelled at her "Ya don't you know its dangerous for a girl to sleep out here? Sleep at home next time or else your dead" she look at him and smile at the fact that he is caring, but show it in a different way.

He ask "When did you got back to Korea?" she said happily "2 days ago, I heard you were in the military " he shook his head. She smile and said happily "Your so cool" he smile and agree saying "Now you know that. I am cooler than Kim Tan" she agree knowing he and Kim Tan like to be cooler than each other.

She said to him "Is it over? Or are you going back?" he said "I am done this was my last year. What about you? College?" she said smiling "I am done too" he ask curious "How did Kim Tan let you go? Was he against it?" she said to him "Yea he was really against it" he smile.

After talking and talking, Cha Eun-Sang said to him "See you next time" he take his helmet off and said "Ya I told you before we aren't friend. You were a girl I liked" she puffed her face and said "We are friend see you, we just shared a conservation" he look at her.

Realizing that they did he said "That was nothing" she smile and said to him "We are friend" he look at her and was happy although he didn't show it. She said to him sweetly "See around Choi Young-Do" she quickly left. He smile and said "Aish still the same" he got on his motorbike and left.

To Cha Eon-Sang surprise Choi Young-Do told Kim Tan he met Cha Eun -Sang causing Kim Tan to question her. But she refuse to tell him and was talking back to him.

Kim Tae look at Cha Eun-Sang talking back at him. He couldn't believe she alway talk back at him whenever he say something. Knowing she alway say the right thing that just drive him crazy. He took a deep breath and look at her he said to her "Talk back to me one more time and see what will happen" she look at him.

She said to him "Forget it I am going" she turn to leave when he hug her from behind stopping her. She said quickly "What are you doing?" he said "I told you turn your back away and I will hug you" she was smiling at his behavior.

He said hugging her from behind "Why do you alway talk back to me? Why only me?" hearing that she said "I-just I like to talk back to you" hearing that he look at her.

He said smiling "Really?" he turn her around to look at her. Seeing her face he said "Cha Eung-sung" she look at him and ask "What? I am not answering" he smile and look at her knowing very well her habit. He ask "You know what I say if will do if you talk back right?" she look at him.

She said "Ya don't you know it embarrassing?" he just look at her and said "Then answer me, what did you talked about?" she look at him. Wondering why he is so childish said " Choi Young-Do finish severing in the military" he said "I heard too" he continue walking.

As they were walking she said to him "Stop being jealous" he said to him "I can't help it. Do you know how crazy I was wondering if other guy look at you when you were away?" she said smiling "Aish I know" he smile holding her hand.

**_The next day_**

Cha Eun-Sang was getting ready for her first day at work. Her Omma look at her and smiled at her daughter and was happy at how far she made it. Cha Eun sang ask "How do I look? Bad?" Omma look at her daughter and set her hair.

Omma said using sign language "You look pretty" Cha Eun-sang smiled. Omma said to her "I am proud of you" tear form in her eyes looking at her daughter. Seeing that she said "Omma" Omma said wiping her eyes "It's because I am happy" Cha Eun-sang also had tear in her eyes as she hugged her Omma.

Cha Eun-Sang was look at the classroom she smiled and was happy she is finally a teacher. She look at the little kids and smiled to finally made it. She introduce herself to the kids.

Meanwhile, Kim Tan was in a meeting discussing about what they should do about the company. Won look at Kim Tan who is talking and talking wanting to stop him since he is talking too much, but let him since it was amusing to see him throw his temper.

Kim Tan look at Won and yelled "Ya Hyung are you really going to do that?" meaning giving share to him. Won ask "Giving the same amount of share to you is best" Kim Tan look at him. Upset since Won went through hell to get here said "Ya I don't want it. Did you forget you throw everything for those share?" Won look at him. Knowing he throw away his love and even Kim Tan for it.

He said to Kim Tan "It's both of our company so having equal share is right" Kim Tan look at him. Kim Tan called Cha Eun-Sang to meet. Kim Tan said upset "I really don't understand Won" she ask "What happen?" he look at her. He said "He is giving me half of the company share" hearing that she said happily "Really? That's great" he look at her.

He said in a loud voice "What's great? Did you forget how hard he work for my share and the company. He throw away his love and even me because of the company. Does it make sense now?" hearing that she look at him.

Understanding how he must feel she said "Maybe he changed. After all you are brother" he look at her and smile hearing that. He said smiling "Your right, but it doesn't feel right" she look at him.

He realize that he forgot to ask her something he said "Ah how was your first day?" meaning at her job. She said smiling "Fun, the kids are great" hearing that he said "Kids are annoying, I don't like them" hearing that she hit him.

He quickly complain "Ya are you still hitting me?" she said in a low voice "You deserve it, how can you say that?" he said "It true I don't like them" she look at him.

Knowing the way he is she ask "Ah Yoo Rachel, how is she?" he said to her "She is now the CEO of her Omma company, also she is dating Hyo shin" hearing that she ask "Really? I heard he also went to the army" he said "Hmm, he is also back" she smile.

That night, Kim Tan and Cha Eun-sang was talking on the phone until Cha Eun-sang fall asleep on him. He said not hearing her answering "Are you really sleeping? Aish what kind of a person are you?" he couldn't believe she is sleeping first.

He said to her "I know this was going to happen. Its alway happen" since she alway fall asleep first. He smile and said "Your so dead tomorrow Eun-Sang" he smile and said to her "Sweet dream" as he close his eyes.

**_The next day_**

Everyone's was gather together, Yoon Chan Young, Bo Na, Hyo Shin, Rachel Yoo, Myung-Soo and Ye-Sol along with Kim Tan and Eun-sang was together.

As they were talking Hyo-shin look at Eun-sang and joked "Cha Eun-Sang are you still with Kim Tan?" Kim tan look at him. Kim Tan said "Ya what are you saying?" Eun-sang smiled. Hyo-shin smile as Eun-Sang said "I can't believe it either" Kim Tan stare at her. He ask "Ya don't you dare talk anymore" She ignore him and continue. Kim Tan eye open wide knowing she is not listening.

Kim Tan turn to Chan-Young and said "You, why do you message Eun-sang so much?" Chan-Young ask "Is it your business?" Kim Tan eyed him.

Eun-Sang hit Kim Tan shoulder telling him "Stop being grumpy" he was arguing with her. He couldn't believe she dare say that to him.

Bo Na grab Chan-Young arms and said cutely "Pour me some" meaning soju. He smile and look at her and said "Only a little" she shook her head agreeing. Myung-Soo said "Get a room" everyone smile.

Hyo shin look at Rachel he said "Talk" she look at him and said "About what? Their nothing to talk about" he look at her knowing she just something.

Cha Eun-Sang excuse herself to answer a call from her Omma. She went out talking to her Omma. As she was about to go back in Choi Young-Do block her.

She look at him seeing him she ask curious "Ya why are you here?" he look at her and said in a hurtful voice "You make it seem like your not happy to see me" he joked. She said to him "I am happy that your here. I didn't know you were going to come" he look at her. Seeing her he said smiling "You're the same Cha Eun-Sang" she smile.

Everyone's was happy to see Young-Do expect for Kim Tan who was acting like he didn't want him to be there. Although Cha Eun-Sang know they get along better now than before. Young-do sit next to Cha Eun-sang seeing that Kim Tan ask "Why are you sitting in my seat? Move" Young-Do said annoy "Did you buy it? Your sitting down already" Kim Tan get up.

Seeing that Eun-Sang said quickly "Ya Kim Tan" he look at his girlfriend. Cha Eun-sang made him sit down. Although he complain the whole time about how unfair his own girlfriend treat him.

Looking at Cha Eun-Sang and Young-Do talking mostly all night. Kim Tan felt jealous looking at them. He was a little upset that she is ignoring him to talk to Choi Young-do. Knowing Kim Tan is jealous Young-do mess with Cha Eun-Sang more to get on Kim Tan nerve.

Kim Tan told Cha-Eun sang they should go, but as alway she refuse and told him to go if he wanted making him upset. He look at her as she continue to talk with Young-Do. Seeing that he couldn't believe her.

Cha Eun-sang know that Kim Tan is probably upset that she is ignoring him, knowing he behave like a kid. Kim Tan look at her and said to her "Fine, I am leaving" she look at him.

Everyone's look at him, she said to him "Kim Tan" he pick his phone up and left. The others look at her, Chan-Young said to her "Is he mad?" She bit her lip.

Seeing that Young-Do smile and said "It worked, Kim Tan get mad fast" she look at him. She said "Aish that guy really" Young-Do said to her "Go before he is mad" she get up and quickly leave.

She run up and yell "Ya Kim Tan" he quickly stop walking and turn around to see her. She look at him and said mad "Are you really leaving? How can you be mad?" he look at her. He took a deep breath and said "Why? Why do you care if I am leaving? I thought you would be happy also, I am mad that you ignore me all night" she look at him.

She said knowing how he is "Ya is something wrong with your personality? I thought you were a little smart, but I was wrong" he quickly said hearing that "What? Cha Eun-Sang" she stare at him. She said "How can you be mad? I told you Choi Young-Do and I are friend, can't you be okay with that? Also he is a friend of your too" he look at her. Knowing he got mad over something stupid.

She look at her boyfriend and said "I don't understand you at all sometime..." with that she walked past him. He look at her and follow quietly behind her for a few seconds before he grab her hand and stop her from walking. She look at him and puffed her face he look at her with an innocent face and said "Cha Eun-Sang" she look at him. She said to him "Why?" he look at her not saying anything.

She look at him and said "Sorry for not paying attention to you. I was wrong so don't be mad at me" he look at her. Hearing that he said "At least you know your wrong I will let it go" she stare at him. Not expecting him to say that since she thought he would say sorry too. She said "Ya, how can you..." he didn't let her finish talking he pull her in for a hug.

Her eyes widen open at his action, he said to her "Stop throwing your temper" she bit her lip. He hug her tighter as she slowly hug him Eun-sang return home, she found her Omma sleeping soundly. She smile and cover her Omma and look at her sleep for a few second before going to bed.

**_A few days later_**

Kim Tan was eating with his appa, his appa look at him and ask "How is Won treating you? I heard that he wanted to give you more shares of the company" Kim Tan look at his appa.

Kim Tan ask him "Did you tell Won to do that?" his appa quickly said "Aniyo, I was shock that he wanted to give you more" Kim Tan look at him. Appa look at his son and regret how bad he treated Kim Tan also Won too.

Appa said to him "That good that Won and you are closer, the company is in good hand" Kim Tan ask "Are you really not going to go back?" his appa said "It you and Won now it in your care" Kim Tan look at him.

Appa ask "Is it true Cha Eun-Sang is back? Are you two still together?" hearing him ask that he said "Yea, she is back" his appa said to him "Bring her over, I have to talk to her" hearing that he said "Why? What?" his appa said not looking at him "Bring her to me" he look at him.

Wondering why he want to talk to Cha Eun-Sang. He slowly eat his food curious as to why. Cha Eun Sang was with Kim Tan appa taking, as Kim Tan was pacing back and forth wondering what his appa is saying to her. He said to himself "What are they talking about for so long?" he shake his head in frustration.

Appa look at Cha Eun-Sang was asking her about her job and studying. Telling her he wish Kim Tan had a brain since he does thing without thinking about it clearly. Cha Eun-Sang ask "I know" he look at her and felt guilty for trying to break his son and her up. Knowing it was his fault that both of his son hated him, since he destroy Won relationship, he didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

So this was his chance to make thing right for Kim Tan who he had abandon for years. He look at Eun-sang and said to her "Kim Tan that fool, make him happy" hearing that she stare at him. She ask confuse "What?" he look at her knowing it wasn't like him to say that. He said shyly to her "Make him happy, I am finally giving my permission to date and be together" hearing that she look at him.

She stare at him and said happily "Really? Really?" appa look at her and drank his drink. She smile happily that he gave permission. Cha Eun-sang came out of the room speechless and yet confuse wondering if she heard it right. As soon as Kim Tan saw her, he quickly ask worried "Ya what did he said?" she look at him.

Seeing her face he ask "What did he do now? I told you, you didn't have to come, but you never listen to me" she look at him. She finally ask "Kim Tan" he look at her. He ask again worried that his appa did something he said "What? What happen in there?" she look at him and said "Your appa, he gave us permission to date" hearing that he stare at her.

Shock that his appa did ask "What?" she smile and said "He gave permission to date" he look at her. He said in a confuse voice "Appa did? Are you sure?" she shook her head. He look at her and didn't believe it, he quickly open the door and said in a loud voice to his appa "Appa really? Is it true?" his appa look at him.

Appa said to his son "Go before I change my mind" hearing that he smile and said happily "Thank you" he quickly left and grab Cha Eun-Sang hand. Appa said to himself "He is really foolish" he smile. Knowing that even without his permission they date.

Kim Tan was walking holding Cha Eun-sang hand happily. He said to her "Is appa sick? Why is he acting and saying thing like that?" she look at him. Knowing it weird for his appa to give permission for them to date since he was the one who reject it the most. She said to Kim Tan "Did he mean it?" unsure himself said "I don't know" she bit her lip.

She said to him "It's a relief that he gave permission to date" he said quickly "What? We still dated without his permission" she said "I know, but it feel better to have permission from him since he is your appa" he stop walking and turn to look at her.

She look at him staring at her she said "What?" he said in a grumpy voice "What? Is that all you can say to me? Your all friendly with Choi young-Do and with me all you said is what" she stare at him. Knowing he is being jealous said "Why are you saying this all of a sudden? Your so weird, also you and Choi Young-do are different so how can I treat you the same?" hearing that he was upset.

He said in a mad voice "What? Why can you treat me the same?" she look at him. Hearing that she said "You want me to treat you the same as Young-Do?" he shook his head saying yes. She smile knowing he is a fool she said "Alright from now on I will treat you the same as Choi Young-Do" he smiled not realizing that he is getting into.

She ask seeing him happy "From now on since you want me to treat you the same as him, let's go over some rules" hearing that he stop smiling and ask "Rules? What rules?" she look at him.

She said taking a deep breath "Since you want me to treat you like Choi Young-do, from now on, no more holding hand, or other physical contact" he look at het confuse.

He ask "What?" she said bravely "I can't do those with Choi Young-Do so why should I with you?" offending he said yelling "What? I am your boyfriend" she look at him.

Wanting to smile at his stupidity said "So?" he yelled more at her, he couldn't believe she is saying that. He said "Forget it, I don't want the same treatment as Choi Young-Do" she smiled at him. She ask in a soft voice "Why are you changing your mind?" he puff his face at her. He said to her "You better not do those things like holding hand or kissing with him, or else you're so dead got it?" she stare at him.

She smile and said cutely "You fool, why would I do that? Kim Tan" he look at her in a sad face. Seeing that she ask "Are you mad? Why? You're the one who started it" he turn his face away from her. She said to him "Why are we breaking up again? This is going to be the 12 times we are breaking up" hearing that word break up he know they broke up alot for stupid reason he yell "Who said that? Don't even think about that" she smile at him.

He still wasn't looking at her he said "Your alway mean to me, only me why?" she look at him. Knowing it true she said joking "Cause you deserve it" hearing that he said "What? Ya" she turn his face to look at her. She said to him "I am only mean to you because you're the only person I can do that to, also you're the most easiest" he said "What?" she look at him.

She said sweetly "Kim Tan" he said quickly "Stop talking" she look at him. Not listening she continues and said "Your really an idiot-" not letting her finish talking he lean in and kissed her lip. Her eyes open widely for a second before she close it. He moved his lip over her as she slowly response back. He hold her tighter in his arms as he kissed her.

After the kiss, Cha Eun-Sang avoided his eyes seeing that he said " You talked alot" she bit her lip. He said "I am your boyfriend not anyone else but me, understand?" she shook her head saying yes.

Still holding her close to him said in an innocent voice "I love you Cha Eun-Sang" hearing that her eyes widen and her heart started to beat like crazy not stopping for even a second. He look at her expression finding it's cute. She wanted to say it back to him but didn't know how so she quickly avoided it and said "Oh it's late, my Omma is probably worried" she quickly moved away from him.

Seeing that he look at her ignoring the fact that he said I love you. He went up to her and grab her hand and turn her around to face him. He look at her and ask "Why? Did I say something wrong?" she look at him and ask "Huh? What did you say?" he look at her. Not believing that she is ignoring what he said. He once again said "I said I love you" she stare at him.

After a second she finally said "Kim Tan" he look at her. He said to her "Why? It not too soon to say it, we been dating for a long time, we are the only person that taking our relationship so slow" she stare at him.

Hearing that she know because of her they are taking it slow, she was happy to hear him say that. He said to her "Was it too soon?" meaning saying I love you. She shook her head saying no. He look at her relieve to hear it wasn't soon, but was also hoping she would say it back.

She said to him "Kim Tan, you idiot" hearing that he quickly said "What? Idiot? Ya Cha Eun-Sang this is really unbelievable I said I love you and you still call me an idiot?" she shook her head saying yes. He said in a loud voice "Ya who made you? I am really going crazy because-" she stop him from talking she said in the shyest voice even "Me too I love too" hearing that he stare at her. Speechless hearing her say that, wondering if he hearing the wrong thing.

He ask curious "What did you just say? Did I hear wrong?" she bit her lip. She look at him he said "What did you say?" knowing him she bit her lip again. She look at him and said shyly "I love you" feeling happy at that he quickly hug her.

He said hugging her "I hear right, right?" she said sweetly "Yea" he smiled and pulled out of the hug and look at her. She look at him shyly he smile happily and said "I love you" with that he lean in and kissed her, this time it was a long and passionate kiss.

**_The end_**


End file.
